Twists On a Tale
by KaylaalyaK
Summary: What if Ari missed the shot at Kate? What if he hit someone else? What will happen when Ari comes for revenge on Gibbs? Unusual events leads to deaths, tragety, and mayham at NCIS...with Kate getting the worse. What is a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY NCIS CHACHTERS....but if any producers come up dead in a few days I DID NOT DO IT!!

This is my first fanfic and helpful advise given, I will be grateful for!

Summary- What if Ari missed the shot at Kate? What if he hit someone else? What will happen when Ari comes for revenge on Gibbs? Unusual events leads to deaths, tragety, and mayham at NCIS......with Kate getting the worse. What is a girl to do?

**THE SHOT!**

Ari lines the shot up, Gibbs to the right, McGee to the left, and DiNozzo to the back. They were all watching for him, knowing he was going to shot. BANG! The sound rang in their ears, Kate went down in shock, the bullet missed her by inches. McGee fell, the bullet hitting him square in the middle of the head, the wind moved it those few inches to save her life. She knew the shot was for her, how else would it of came so close? Guilt consumed her, wishing she would of died instead of McGee. They were now clearing the sceen as she sat there, not knowing what to do. DiNozzo watched her pretty head thinking, "I love the girl like a sister, and McGee like a brother. I will get Ari for this, no doubt about it."

* * *

Ari paces back and forth. He was MAD! "How could I of missed the shot? She was in perfect range and view!" Ari thought. The day had been a little windy, but never enough to influence a shot, until that moment. He knew what he would have to do, he would get his revenge on Gibbs, even if he died trying. A plan started to form in his mind as he was reminded of the day he first met Gibbs.

**~~Flashback~~**

The warm day was sunny. It was sunset, the sky turning different shades of pinks, reds, organges, and purples. Gibbs saw him place the bomb, knew it was him too. Ari didn't know he wached from the shadows. He planted a small bomb on the White House, not enough to blow it up or anything, just start a fire. He heard the beeps stop, he knew someone had saw, he ran into the now almost dark unknown to find somewhere safe to hide for a couple of days.

~~**Two Days Later**(still in flashback)

He needed food and water, he came out of the dark cave he found. He was shocked to find out it was daylight but decided not to bother worry about being caught. He did have a reason to worry though, turns out every cop in the area had him on the top of their lists! He was caught in a matter of moments, some newbie let him know he would be in jail for 15-25, and it was all thanks to Gibbs. With 20 years to serve, he vowed he would get his revenge.

~~**Present Time**~~

Kate walked out of the building, after missing a few days of work to get herself together, only to find a weird feeling in the pit of her gut. "Oh great, I'm becoming Gibbs!" she thought to herself. She was a little worried about Abby too. She had taken McGee's death pretty hard, since she loved him. Today at lunch, Abby told Kate that McGee and her had plans for that very night when they got off work! She was heartbroken. She arrived at her car, unlocked it, tossed her gun in the back like she always does, and then started to drive. About tweny minutes later, she saw a gun, HER GUN, behind her head as a voice said, "Drive on I93 up to I75: turn right." She followed the voice to save her life. As they drove, Kate thought about the girl who had taken McGee's spot. She was French, used to be part of a assasine team there. Her long , curly, brown her and great figrue had Tony trying, without getting victory, to get a date. She speaks English but not well. The team trys to correct her but she doesn't understand and makes another mistake. With all her training before hand, she has mass ninja skills. "Turn right now, left on the next road, park in fornt of the only place around," that voice commanded her." Ziva, the new agent, will she be able to help me? Will Tony or Gibbs? Or am I forced to die?" her thougts rang around in her mind. They arrived, got out and Kate demaned "Who are you and what to you want for me?"

"Kate, Kate, you don't remember me? Such a shame. I'll guess I'll have to remind you," his evil laugh rang as he caused Kate to get that feeling in her gut agian.

* * *

Tony was sittting at his desk as the new girl walked in, her hair, her body, the way she talked made him weak in the knees. He was still sad over losing his last love, he vowed never to fall in love agian. She watched him watch her, their eyes met, for a moment something DiNozzo has never felt went through him. "Hello. I am Ziva Daivid, the new girl," she said suddenly. "DiNozzo, Anothy DiNozzo. Call me Tony, everyone does." Kate walked through the doors then, wondering who that girl is. "Kate, this is Ziva Daivd. She is here to take McGee's place," DiNozzo answerd her thoughts. "Hello, I'm Kate," Kate said nicely, through she thought she wouldn't like this one. "Ziva," was all she answerd, thinking the same thing. "And I'm Gibbs. Now that everyone knows everyones name lets get back to work," came a voice behind her, since he said he was Gibbs, thats who she thought it was. "Daivd, take the desk oppisite DiNozzo, Kate take McGee's old one," seeing the look of confusing his team sent him he added, "Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS--IF I DID THINGS WOULD BE WAY DIFFERENT.**

At nine hundred the next moring, everyone was worried. Kate was never later for work, something must of happend. Abby traced her phone, only to find it still in her desk. No one had seen her since she left for work, she hadn't called, and no one had an email. They started to freak. A bolo went out on her car and herself. They hand't had a lead all day when the phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"Evening. This is Detective Miller."

"Yes, how can i help you Ms.?" Ziva rolled her eyes, already knowing he was a player, and she could here the flirt in his voice.

"You put a bolo out on a car this moring. Do I have the correct information?"

"Yes you do. Have you seen the car?" At this Ziva's ears shot up, Gibbs too. They knew what was coming.

A few miniutes later DiNozzo, off the phone, left to go to the elevator. No one was told where he was going

* * *

_"Oh crap. What did I get myself into?"_ Kate thought. She was trapped in a small, gray room. The only piece of anything, was the chair she was tied to. _"They will save me won't they? They MUST of noticed I'm gone! Maybe they will find me from my car out front."_ She thought trying to convice herself--it wasn't working well. He walked in then. He promised her he would remind her who he was. She suddered as he walked in, flashed a smile even DiNozzo couldn't beat, and those blue eyes, she wanted to drown in them. He must of used his charm a lot to get what he wanted.

"I promised to remind you and I always keep my promises."

"What do you want from me?"

"Kate, Kate you must learn to know when to stay quiet. Now to answer your question: nothing. I am only using you to get revenge on that boss of yours! He put me behind bars for 20 years!"

"Ari, Ari you must learn that when playing with fire, you always get burned."

"I'm glad you remember." _Theres that smile agian! Great! Why do I feel as if I'm going to die? Oh wait, I am!"_ Kate thought to herself wishes he would let her go.

Just then, Ari pulled out a knife. He took her wrists and sliced them, leaving HUGE cuts. She screamed as he laughed in her face.

"Now my little Emo, get some rest before they show up to save you. If they can stop me." With another look at her helpless face, another laugh, he was gone.

* * *

DiNozzo gathered the team as they rode to where the car was seen. "The car is at a old factory. Her kidnapper might of had her drive there. I had Abby look it up, its been closed for some number of years, but the police have it under watch. It is believed they have drugs in there," DiNozzo stated all he knew. They arrived and locked the outside, they had no idea what would happen inside. Gibbs was walking the perimeter, when he cell rang.

"Yeah Abs."

"I was watching some vidoe tapes of the major crossroads when i saw Kate drive by, in her car, just after she left work yesterday."

"Ok. And this helps how?"

"She had a gun pointed at her. I couldn't see it very well, but I am gonna guess she was kidnapped by a person with a gun."

"Thanks Abs. See ya when we get back."

The line went dead.

* * *

Kate, still in pain, heard the gun shots from outside her door. She knew NCIS was here, but she didnt know how many of each, who started the shots, or who had died.

_"I will kill myself if any of them die for me."_ Kate thought. The guilt from McGee's death came back to her, but this time worry was on top of it. She worried for everyone in the range of fire. The door opened, then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Disclamer!-**If i did own NCIS--this story would not be on fanfitcion.....it would be on tv!

Found and Saved

DiNozzo walked out with her in his arms, gave her to the EMTs, and went to find any other people still alive. Gibbs walked ot without a strach on him, which DiNozzo was not suprized by. Ziva looked a little brushed up, but not in need of medical care. The only person not found on the sceen was Ari. Gibbs let him get away agian, this time it was Gibbs who vowed revenge.

* * *

Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy all sat in Abby's lap, waiting for the call. They do this everytime the team goes on a mission like this. Abby's screamo music came on as her cell went off. They all looked at each other as she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Abs, it's DiNozzo."

"Good news or bad Tony?"

The room went dead quiet, not even the mice were making noise.

"Both."

"Bad first please."

"No, you will never let me get to the good when I do that."

Abby placed the phone on speaker.

"We found Kate. She had cuts and bumps but nothing real bad. She might have to be in the hospital a few days through. Wasn't fed or watered correctly."

"And the bad."

"Ari wasn't found on the sceen. We don't know where he went."

"Anyone dead?"

"Yes. Only a few NCIS, and none from our team. Almost all of Ari's through. Gibbs came out without a strach on him, Ziva only bumps."

"And you Tony?"

"Small cuts and brusies, nothin' to bad."

The line went dead.

_"He is becoming more and more like Gibbs everyday,"_ Abby thought to herself.

* * *

Kate woke and looked around. There was a beeping sound, and arms hurt. She had a small pain in her head, like a small drum was a few feet away, banging inside her. She knew this wasn't her room, or where she had been kept the past few days. Once her eyes blanced, she saw a hospital room. _"They did find me! I'm saved! Now how soon do I get out of here?"_ she thought. Making a plan, she decided she would have to hope one of the nurses or docters would believe she was healed and let her get ot of there. She hated hospitals.

**~~Flashback~~**

She was eight. Standing in the middle of a hospital doorway, she slowly watched her mother die. She had cancer since she could remember. As her lasted breath caught she said,"_**I love you, my baby girl."**_

**~~End of Flashback~~**

Tears rolled down her eyes, wishing she could leave this awful place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!!**

**Disclamer!-**NCIS is NOT owned by the person writing this story.....if it was there would be no "story" to it!

Abby walked upstairs to tell Jenny the news. She worried for Kate, she was the only one who knew of her "fear". _"Maybe Jimmy will Kate-sit. Anyone can see he loves her,"_ Abby thought.

* * *

Jenny sat in her office. Abby just told her what had happened. She feared for them all. Ari was still out there, who knows where. _"He wants to get Gibbs. Mostly his whole team now. My job here is to keep them save and that I will do," _Jen thought. Her phone rang.

* * *

"Jenny here."

"Gibbs. Abs tell you?"

"Yeah. Any idea where he went?"

"He just called me. Wanted me to met him. I'm telling you so you know who to go after if I don't come back."

"Don't talk like that. And if you don't take someone with you, and you don't die, I will kill you."

"No doubt about that Jen."

Went that he hng up the phone, and left with out anyone else knowing where he was going or why.

* * *

Kate begged and begged to be let out, but no one listened. She knew she couldn't leave until she was better, she was never an actress at all. All through the night, she couldn't sleep. Not with that painful memory stuck in her brain like a pin stuck in a pin board. Crying was the only way to, adn she hated to cry. Very few nights did she get any sleep at all. _"Did the door just move? Or am I going crazy?"_ she thought as Jimmy, Tony, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, Jenny, and Ziva walked through the door.

"Hello everyone," Kate said.

"How ya doing?" Abby asked, something special about her voice.

"Fine, thanks," was Kate's reply.

"You try and get someone to let you out of this hopstial agian and you won't like it," was all Gibbs wanted out in the open.

"I agree boss. Not with Ari out there, and you still weak," Tony agreed.

Ducky was doing some doctor things, making sure everything was all right, then left the room without so much as a "hi" or "goodbye". Ziva followed. Then Tony, and Abby who half pulled Gibbs out with her.

"You sure your ok Kate?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes Jimmy. Don't worry."

"I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Try, for me?"

"Yeah. I gotta go, I'll be back."

"Ok bye."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Hey Tony."

"Yeah Ziva?"

"I don't have a sleeping place yet. Mind if I stayed at yours?"

"Nope. Might as well."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

_"There is no way I would of said no to that hottie. Good thing I only have one bed,"_ Tony thought, chuckling a little.

_"At least I get to stay with a hottie! I wonder how many beds he has..."_ Ziva let her thoughts trail off while staring into space.

* * *

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M SLEEPING ON THE COUCH IN MY OWN HOUSE!"

"Fine, then we shall share the bed."

"Fine, we shall."

They slept that night as close as their bodies let them. Claimed they were cold, but they just wanted the other's body close by. When the awoke, Tony's arms were around her waist, and her head in his chest.

* * *

Ari planned, planned, and then planned some more. There was no way he was going to let Gibbs out of his sight now. RING DING! _"The doorbell. He's here,"_ Ari thought.

Outside on the doorstop Gibbs waiting, knowing full well what was just about to go down. A shot off. My the best shooted win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Disclamer!- This verson of NCIS is fiction and that is the reason it is posted on fanfiction!**

Jimmy came back, just as he promised. They talked half the night, until he fell asleep. Kate learned sometings she didn't know before. They had a lot in common too. Both of their mothers died when they were young, they liked the same type of music, their choice of reading is close to the same, and they both fear Gibbs, more in the since of letting him down then actually being afraid. He did this until she got out of the hosptial and she felt herself falling for him.

* * *

Tony and Ziva woke about the same time. It was DiNozzo first, but he just wanted to stay in that postion. Since it was Saturday, he didn't set his alarm. It was about 8 when they finally untangled themselves and got soething to eat. Ziva got in the shower and when she came out she was wearing a tight pink tank top, showing of her body, and demin jean shorts that made her look hot. _"Damn. If rule number 12 were not there she would be all mine,"_ DiNozzo thought.

When Tony finshed his shower he came out in a tight, white t-shirt that shows off his arms, and demin jeans that shape just right to his legs and butt. They both watched either, their eyes never moving from the other's. They got to the point where his chest was next to her's and their arms round the other with faces other inches apart. They both wanted a kiss, but they never told the other. Finally, Tony got brave and lowered his face. They should in the middle of his living room kissing, neither wanting to break the kiss. Ziva muttered, "what about rule 12?" "Rule 12 can go die in a hole," was all DiNozzo had to stay on the matter. Ziva never wanted to find her own place but knew she would have to. They stayed in that day, watching movies and talking, with a little (ok A LOT) of kissing. Monday was the day they both dreaded, they wanted to date but knowing Gibbs's rule, he would never allow it! They must think of something, they agreed as they slipped into bed.

* * *

Kate returned to work that Monday. She walked in and found them all doing paperwork. _"Well, at least I don't have to go into the field on my first day back,"_ Kate thought, hoping she would get it easy the first few days back. She walks to McGee's old desk as Gibbs comes in. "Kate, I thought I told to you to take it easy a few more days," was how he greeted her."Thought I told you I was fine," was her respons.

"Gibbs, get you ass up here," Jenny called from the stairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I thought I told you not to go find Ari without back-up," Jen said as clam as she could.

"I handled myself well. Can't you see? I'm here!" Gibbs said getting a little angryer.

"What about Ari?"

"He is a little busy at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Don't get smart with me Special Agent Gibbs. Is he alive?"

"I can not answer that madam."

"And why not?"

"When I left he was, but I left orders for him to die. I don't yet know if they have been done or not."

"Well, find out."

"I'll report back tomorrow." He walks out the door as Jenny thinks, _"He is so rude."_

* * *

Ari sat in the same place Kate had been tied up. The same way. Everything was the same. Gibbs had planed that, and planned to let him have the shoot down he wanted. All on Gibbs own time through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Diclamer!-** Does everyone know I don't own this? If not I'll have to keep posting this diclamer thingy!

"How was your weekend guys?" Kate asked.

'Fine, had a date but what else do I do n the weekends? How was yours?" Tony responed, then asked one back.

"Just fine thank you," Kate responed. Then she added "Did you find a place to stay yet Ziva?"

"No, not at this time. Tony and I are going out to look for one after work today," was all she said with a "don't-question-me-back" look on her face.

Kate didn't press.

"Gear up," Gibbs started before they were all doing what they were told to, with Ziva taking McGee's spot.

"Where we headed boss?" Tony questioned.

"No time, Ziva your with Tony, take the truck. Kate you and me in the car," Gibbs, being his rude self.

"How are we to do know what to do?" Ziva questioned

_Slap_

Ziva recived a head-slap.

"The truck you two, the things you need to know are in there," Gibbs finally answerd the question.

The two pairs take off in different ways.

Tony and Ziva reached the truck, got in, saw and read what to do, and left the buliding. They were headed to the workhouse Ari ran. Since Ari had been tied up for a few days, it should be empty because they had had no contact with the leader. Tony grapped Ziva's hand as he drove, not wanting to be pulled over. Once they arrived and cleared it, they followed what to do next. They had to make a layout of the buliding for Gibb's use later. They had no idea what was to happen with it but didn't question what they were told.

Kate and Gibbs drove to where Ari was being held. Kate knew where they were going as soon as she saw the buliding they were headed to.

Kate inqured, "Why are we going here?"

"'Cause this is where Ari is, all the same as you were. I wanted 'im to know what it was like," Gibbs explained to the pretty brown haired girl.

When no respon came, and they walked into the buliding, Gibbs could smell what had happend. Kate knew something was wrong by the way he faced look, but she knew better then to ask. Gibbs lead Kate to the room she was held, and now Ari's body was placed. Gibbs opened the door and Kate gasped from what she saw. She thought to herself, _"That could of been me."_

_Bring Bring_ went the lab phone.

"Abs lab."

"This is Ducky."

"Hey Duck, how are ya?"

"Fine, and you Abagial?"

"Perfect. Any reason to your call?"

"Yes, do you happen to know why the quad is empty? Jenny doesn't seem to know either but I think she is holding something back."

"Sorry Duck, but I have no idea."

"Thanks Abagial. Goodbye."

"Bye Ducky."

Abby hung up the phone, starting to worry, she knew McGee never left without--wait, McGee was gone. Now on the verge of tears, Abby remembered the day McGee was taken from her.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Ari lines the shot up, Gibbs to the right, McGee to the left, and DiNozzo to the back. They were all watching for him, knowing he was going to shot. BANG! The sound rang in their ears, Kate went down in shock, the bullet missed her by inches. McGee fell, the bullet hitting him square in the middle of the head, the wind moved it those few inches to save her life._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Abby, feeling horrible, liking something was missing, something worse then when McGee died, like someone else she loved was in danger, or worse. She shivered from the very thought, hoping no one would see her like this. She had been feeling very emional since about two weeks ago, two weeks after she had been with McGee for the last time, plus she was 3 days late. She diecided to ask Ducky what he thought on the problem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Disclamer!-**NCIS is not owned by me--because my idea was rejected--because I am not "special" enough to be able to write a muder mystery for a major network!

"Freeze!" Ziva's voice rang throughout the empty buliding.

Tony came running to find her. When he caught up to her he saw she was yelling at a person who wasn't armed and homeless.

"W-w-what I d-d-do w-w-wrong-g-g?" The young female asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I-I-I needed a place to stay. It was empty so I thought I could stay here for a few days."

"Zi, call Gibbs. I continue with her." Tony told as Ziva left to call their boss.

"Whats your name ma'am?" She looked so much like McGee it was creepy, like she could be his sister. He rememberd the day McGee died.

**~Flashback~**

_Ari lines the shot up, Gibbs to the right, McGee to the left, and DiNozzo to the back. They were all watching for him, knowing he was going to shot. BANG! The sound rang in their ears, Kate went down in shock, the bullet missed her by inches. McGee fell, the bullet hitting him square in the middle of the head, the wind moved it those few inches to save her life._

**~End of Flashback~**

On the verge of tears, Tony worked hard to control his feelings. He turned his eyes back to the girl, as she answerd.

"M-m-my name-e-e is Sarah-h-h."

"Sarah, I'm Tony, of NCIS. You don't like much over 18, do you have any family you can go to?"

"I'm 20, thank you very much. And I have just my brother, who I haven't heard from in a week. He used to call me every day."

"Whats his name? Maybe we can help you find him."

"Tim, Tim McGee."

"Do you know where he worked?"

"He didn't really talk about it, but I think he once said a federal agent. When he did talk about work it was just about this girl, Abby."

"Ms. Sarah, please come with me."

"Ok." She said still kinda afriad and wondering what happend, and if he knew Tim.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Hey Duck," Abby said walking into Ducky's lab.

"Hello Abgial. To what do I owe the peasure?"

"Well I kinda need a Doctors advise about something."

"Please sit, what seems to be the problem?"

Abby sat.

"Well for the last few days I've been feeling really over emoional, even for me. Along with getting a little bluge under my shirt. I'm also late, by about a week."

"Oh, my Abgial. From my professional standpoint, you may have a bun in the oven."

"I know Duck, and thats scaring me!"

"Well won't the father help take care of it?"

"Thats just it! McGee was the father!"

With that Abby fell into the Doctors arms, sobbing for her lost love.

Gibbs looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, its Ziva. We found a girl at the place you wanted us to check out. Tony is still talking to her. The thing through Gibbs, she looks enough like McGee to be his sister. Do you know if he had one?"

"I'm not sure. Take her to NCIS, meet you back there in a few."

With that, Gibbs hung the phone up remembering the day this whole thing with Ari started.

**~~Flashback~~**

The warm day was sunny. It was sunset, the sky turning different shades of pinks, reds, organges, and purples. Gibbs saw him place the bomb, knew it was him too. Ari didn't know he wached from the shadows. He planted a small bomb on the White House, not enough to blow it up or anything, just start a fire. He heard the beeps stop, he knew someone had saw, he ran into the now almost dark unknown to find somewhere safe to hide for a couple of days.

**~~End of Flashback~~**

Gibbs remember the day Ari took the young agent, who had so much potentional in this field.

**~~Flashback~~**

Ari lines the shot up, Gibbs to the right, McGee to the left, and DiNozzo to the back. They were all watching for him, knowing he was going to shot. BANG! The sound rang in their ears, Kate went down in shock, the bullet missed her by inches. McGee fell, the bullet hitting him square in the middle of the head, the wind moved it those few inches to save her life.

**~~End of Flashback~~**

"Come on Kate, you don't need to be here any longer. We have to go back to NCIS now." Gibbs said in such a fathery way to Kate. She turned and walked away, heading towards the car, all the while being lead by Gibbs away from the room that once had her, and know held Ari's dead body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo sorry I haven't updated in like a year! Kinda lost track and didn't feel like…changed my mind and I'm back to continue with the story (if I still have readers left!)**

**Disclaimer: Hate to say this…..but NCIS nor its characters belong to me…..just the plot out of my head!**

Chapter 8

Gibbs walked into the squad room. Seeing a young, homeless, almost a girl version of McGee, kinda creeped him out but he didn't show it. Ziva was talking to her softly, making her smile a little; Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Lab, Abby's throwing a fit," Ziva shot at him, knowing he would ask where DiNozzo was. "Kate's talking to Ducky."

Nodding, Gibbs went to see his Abs. "Abs," he called softly into the lad. The room opened up to see Abby, sitting on Tony's lap, crying her eyes out. She jumped up and ran into his arms with a fresh set of tears. "What happened? Who did what? I'll kill 'em!" he softly whispered in her hair, the anger still shone through.

"McGee's girlfriend called," Abby said. Everyone knew McGee had a lover; who they didn't know. "She's having a baby, his baby." Everyone knew Abby was jealous.

"What's her name?"

Ari sat there, tied just like the way he tied Kate. The same kind and how much (which was little) food.

"_If I survive this, I'll never do it again. I can't, not if this happens every time,"_ he thought, knowing full well he wasn't making it out alive this time.

"Ok Sarah, we are going to help find your brother. Tell me everything you know about where he works," Ziva asked softly.

"Well, he just said he was a Federal Agent. Some place most people don't know about. Didn't talk much about his job, when he did it was all ways Abby something. They were going out, she was a goth. Didn't think the family would approve, didn't bring her home."

"Sarah, we believe your brother worked here."

"How do you know?"

"We had a man by the same name, you look just like him, and he had some feelings for a certain goth girl named Abby that works downstairs."

"What do you mean worked? He loved his job, no way he quit without telling me."

"Sarah, I hate to be the one to tell you this but, last week we had a run in with a terrorist. Your brother lost his life serving his country. I'm sooo sorry!"

Sarah broke out crying. Ziva lightly comforted her.

**Will Gibbs find out about Abby's baby?**

**Will Ari live?**

**How will Sarah react to Abby's baby?**

**Find out all this and more in the coming chapters!**

**Once again sorry for the loooonnnggg wait since the last update.**

**In a very polite review I had some mistakes pointed out….I am now in need of a beta. Anyone interested let me know!**

**Love you if you send reviews!(: Love you anyway!(: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: *mumbles to self* I hate not owning this *walks away grumpy***

**Chapter 9!**

"Katelyn, my dear, how are you?" Ducky asked.

"Holding up well."

"Mmmhhmm, sure. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Well, you know Gibbs has Ari in holding, kinda against the law, right?"

"Yes, not surprised. You don't mess with Gibbs team without payback."

"I know that and all but, I kinda wish this all would just get over. You know, like Ari is dead, and I feel like I can move on."

"My dear, it's not your fault about poor Timothy."

"I know, I know."

"Hear his sisters in the building, how's she doing?"

"Sarah's taking it as well as possible."

The whole team stood in the squad room. Abby and Ducky were introduced to Sarah.

"I have something all of you need to know," Abby stated so almost no one could hear her, yet everyone did.

"Welllllllllllll…" prompted Tony.

"I'm two months into my pregnancy, Timmy was the father," Abby breathed. Gasps filled the room, everyone stared at her.

Gibbs phone broke the silence.

"Gibbs." He listened into the phone. Hanging up, he walked over to Kate, gave her a hug, and said, "Ari is dead."

Cheers went up and the room, causing the other teams to look at them.

*Later that day*

"Ok everybody, we need sleeping arrangements for Sarah," Gibbs stated.

"I can do it," Abby put in.

"No you will be at the basement tonight and you know it," Gibbs said.

"My place is full, Zi's staying there until she can find a place," Tony added.

"My place is fine," Kate told Gibbs.

"Sarah you will be at Kate's until we can get your parents down here."

Sarah nodded.

"No one come in for the rest of the week or next," Jenny added from her spot behind the team.

They all nodded and walked to their desks, got their stuff and walked to their cars.

Walking into Tony's apartment, Ziva sat her things down, and watch Tony do the same with his.

Taking out his phone, Tony asked, "Pizza?"

"Sure," nothing else seemed good.

"I'll put a movie in."

Ziva nodded and walked into the bathroom for a shower. After everything that happened she just needed to wash the dirt off her.

*45 minutes later *

Pizza was done, beer was drunk, and a Bond movie was in. The pair sat on the couch, not quite touching. Tony's arm was laying across the back of the couch, Ziva's head just inches from falling back on it. Their sides a mere two fingers width between them, they didn't talk, they watched in silence.

Sarah sat in Kate's apartment, on her bed. The uncomfy looking couch was actually very comfortable. Her silent sobs shaking her little body, thinking of Tim. Her brother, her childhood hero, her over-protective, loving, sweet, brother, why? Echoing in her head she heard herself think, _"Timmy, Timmy! The last time I talked to you we had a huge fight! I'm soo sorry! I do love you Tim!" _

Kate stood in the doorway, watching the young girl. Her heart was aching at the sight, the tears falling. She took a deep breath and called into the room, "Want the first shower?"

Nodding, Sarah slowly got up, grabbed her bag and went into her bathroom. Undressing and starting the shower, she stepped in, letting the hot water relax her. Her breath was shallow, shaky. After an hour and a half, she was out dressed, and feed. Curling up on the couch, she pulled the blanket up over her head, and slept. She dreamed the nightmare went away.

Kate, seeing her asleep, finally went to bed. In her pjs, the blanket around her neck, her gun under her pillow, she slept. Waking up four hours later, in the dead of night, she sat up. Heavily breathing, sweating like mad, she remembered the nightmare.

_She was tied up again. Ari surrounding her, laughing as he put the gun next to her head, told his guys to bring in the others. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby were all brought in, tied to chairs like her. Abby, her best friend, shot in the head, blood tainting her black hair. Ducky, her only grandfather still alive, was next. He moan racked through the air, leaving everything barely breathing. Ziva was next. She was new, but Kate had accepted her, by now the tears where flying freely. Tony, her brother, and Gibbs, her father, were left. Ari himself shot them, Tony then Gibbs, right after the other. Her team laid their dead, in front of her. She was breathing heavily. Ari was laughing like a crazed woman, even as high as she would be. The gun was pressed harder into her head; she could feel the skin being pulled away._

Flipping out, Kate grabbed her phone.

"Hello."

"Can you come here please? I need someone," Kate whispered, her voice shaky.

"On my way."

*20 minutes later*

The knocking was started, almost running Kate got there before he could wake Sarah. Opening the door, she flew into his arms, the tears flowing and whispered, "Thank you for coming."

He nodding, picked her up, and carried her back into the bedroom.

**How's Abby doing?**

**What will happen during the movie?**

**Who came over to Kate's?**

**Find out this and move in the coming chapters!**

**I Love reviews!**

**Still looking for a beta….if anyone is interested!**

**~Kayla~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: *Walks away slowly* I don't own NCIS**

"Gibbbbbbbbbbbsssssssssss," Abby wailed into the basement.

"Yes," he came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her slim waist.

"I'm sooooo sorry!"

"This isn't your fault."

"I meant about braking you rule, getting pregnant, everything."

"I knew what you meant, and I'll say this again, this is NOT your fault."

Tony stretched, then froze. Hoping he didn't wake the small, exotic beauty that fell asleep on him, he remembered what happened last night.

*Last Night*

_Neither was really watching the Bond movie, it was just a thing to do. They were so close on the couch, neither willing to make the first move. Not even half way through the movie, Ziva fell asleep. In the process, her head landed against his arm and her body collapsed onto his. Smiling to himself, Tony left her only to fall asleep about 30 minutes later. _

Stirring, Ziva awoke. Sitting up, she looked at the man she slept very well on.

"How you sleep?" his voice was low and soft, but suggested more.

"Just fine and you?"

"Same. Want some pancakes?"

"Sure, I'm gonna take a shower."

"They will be ready when you get out."

He held her until they both feel asleep. They woke to find her head on her chest, their hand intertwined, and a smile on both their faces. She may have cried herself to sleep, but he was there when she needed him, and know he always would be.

"Goodmoring sleepy head," he whispered against her hair.

"Goodmoring to yourself. I'm gonna make pancakes for us and Sarah. She is here until her parents get her later today and take her home."

"Sounds good to me. I don't mind teenagers. I'm gonna hope in the shower."

"Ok."

"Who's in the shower?" Sarah asked.

"A friend. I had a bit of a melt down last night and asked him to come over."

"HIM?"

"Yes he's a him. Do you have a problem with boys?"

"Nope. Have I met him?"

"Yes, he works at the Navy base. But Gibbs has a rule against this kinda thing so we aren't going to tell anyone are we?"

"Nope," she giggled.

Eating breakfast with his mother, Ducky sat at the dining table. He knew Ari was dead, everyone did. He worried about everyone; Kate, who knew what was going through her head; Abby and her baby; DiNozzo and how he was dealing with losing a good friend. Palmer lover Kate, how was he dealing with the stress? He couldn't quite tell if Kate felt the same way, yet. Only time will tell. No one knew what was going on between Tony and Ziva but there was a charge between he only ever saw once before. That buzz was between Jenny and Gibbs. How was Jenny doing through all this? Did anyone think of her? He made a vow to talk to her.

Jenny walked into Gibbs basement and saw Abby was not there.

"Took her upstairs when she fell asleep," he answered her unasked question.

"And how are you doing?"

He just grunted.

"Leroy, please, talk to me for once."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Besides the fact that two of your agents broke rule 12, she got knocked up, the father is dead, Kate's tormenter is too-who knows who killed him-, and the rest of your team is about the brake rule 12 too? Yep, nothing to talk about here."

"Jenny…."

"What Gibbs what?"

He pressed her mouth against his.

What will happen after the kiss?

Will Kate and her friend be more?

What about Tony and Ziva?

Review! I need input….I have no idea where I'm going with this but it will get longer….

Let me know what you think!

KaylaalyaK


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I, KaylaalyaK, do NOT own NCIS….might as well just go out and say it**

**I would like to thank blueandblackangel for her replies! She is a very faithful reader and I thank her.**

**Chapter 11!**

The team was gathered at the Navy base, to meet Sarah's parents. Everyone was there, including Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. The elevator dinged, a mid-40's couple stepped out.

"Daddy, Mom," Sarah screamed, running into their arms.

"Honey, Honey," was all her mom could whisperer.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. McGee. I'm Jenny Sheppard, director of NCIS. This was your son's team here, and we are all very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Mr. McGee answered. "All of you."

"I am Jertho Gibbs, team leader. Our senior field agent, Tony DiNozzo, and other member, Kate Todd were on the team with him. Ziva David joined the team as a replacement. Abby, our forensics scientists, Ducky, our medical examiner, and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer." He pointed to each one as he said their name.

Abby stepped forward. "I know neither of you know me, but there is something I must tell you. Timmy and I were dating, braking Gibbs's rule, and I am going to have your grandchild." She froze, hoping they wouldn't blame her.

Mrs. McGee stepped forward, "Abby, our son talked about you a lot. While you don't know you, we will accept you and your child as a part of our family." The four stood in a group hug.

"Sarah, dear, where have you been staying?" her father asked.

"With Kate. How long are we planning on staying in DC?"

"About a week."

"I will take you to a safe house where you can stay," Gibbs added.

They nodded.

"I'll take Sarah back to get her things."

Sarah, her parents, and Kate left.

"Gibbs, my office," Jenny said as they walked up the catwalk.

Abby, Ducky, and Palmer left, leaving Ziva and Tony alone.

"Wonder what they are doing up there," Tony thought aloud.

"I do not know Tony, but it is none of you business."

"Well, as I member of this team I demand to know."

"To bad, I doubt they are going to tell either of us what goes on behind closed doors."

"What about what happens behinds MY doors?"

"That is your business."

"Ever it is involves you?"

"How would it involve me?"

He pressed his mouth against her lips

*Later that day-Sarah and her parents are in the safe house-Abby is at Gibbs's-Ziva at Tony's-Kate's 'friend' is at her house-Ducky and Jenny are at their homes*

Shaking, she sat in his arms. Ari's face was back again. She could barley breath. Playing with her hair, he whispered, "Kate, sweetie, it's ok. I'm here and he will never get you again. I promise."

"Thank you, but he is everywhere."

"I swear, you're going to be ok."

"Just don't leave me."

"I won't, never."

He pressed his mouth against her lips.

Drunken, Abby walked around Gibbs's boat. She picks up a sander and starts to sand a part of the boat, named SKJ. "Why SKJAK?" she asked Gibbs.

"For all the girls I have ever loved, whether as a father, or a lover."

"Shannon, Kelly, Abby, Kate, who's the J?"

"A friend, a good friend."

Abby fell asleep in the boat, just like the night before Gibbs picked her and carried her to her room, then walked down stairs.

Jenny sat in his boat, "Shannon, Kelly, Jenny, Abby, Kate," was all she said, all she needed to say.

"All the girls I have ever loved." he started fixing where Abby had been working earlier.

"Leroy, what happened last night?"

"I dunna, what did happen?"

"What did you want to happen?"

"This," and he pressed his mouth against her lips. The message got through.

Sleeping peacefully, Ducky awoke with a start. Someone was in his room, watching him.

"Who is there?"

"Don't worry, your find out soon."

Ducky was knocked out and brought to a place he didn't know.

White was everywhere, he was sitting, a cold, metal chair, tied to it. His muscles hurt; he was too old for this. He had no idea what was ahead of him, all he know was what was under him.

**What happened to Ducky?**

**How will the girls react to the kisses?**

**Will McGee's baby know its grandparents?**

**Reviews make my day!**

**KaylaalyaK**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All of this came out of my head, with a little help from the reviews left by blueandblackangel!**

**Chapter 12!**

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled. "Don't you know drinking while pregnant is bad for your baby?"

"Oh, Duh! Gibbs, how could I be soo stupid?"

"It'll be fine; we will call Ducky and see what he has to say about it."

"Good idea." the Goth takes her phone out and dials Ducky's home number, his mom say he isn't home. No answer at the Navy Yard either. "Gibbs, he isn't answering."

Jenny was sitting at her desk when the call came in. "Hello Leroy."

"Hey Jen, we got a problem."

"What?" she became instantly worried about what went wrong.

"Ducky is missing."

"I'll put my second best team on it."

"SECOND BEST?" he screamed into the phone.

"My first best is off duty."

"Just find him!"

Jenny knew she had to; he was a friend of all. Without Ducky, this place would never be the same.

Tony and Ziva walked into his apartment, they planned on spending the next day looking for another one for her. She was not in a good mood, hadn't been since the kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" she screamed at him.

He felt his heart drop to the middle of his stomach, all he wanted was her and she didn't want him back. Disappointed, he told her, "I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry."

Just as he was walking into the bathroom to escape her, she said, "Don't be." Walking up to him, she turned him around, and kissed him again. He flipped them into a wall; he pulled her hair tie out of her hair, and began to play with the brown curls as they deepened the kiss.

Kate and Jimmy lay wrapped around the other. They were best friends, they were dating, they were lovers.

"We have to keep this from Gibbs, his rule and all," Kate whispered against his neck.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he whispered against her hair. Kate smiled; she loved when he called her sweetheart.

"How about some omelets for breakfast this morning? Or eggs and hash browns?"

"Eggs and hash browns sounds good."

"K, Jimmy, you can make them while I take a shower."

"Of course, leave me with the cooking."

Laughing, she responses, "I cooked yesterday."

Kate goes to take a shower and Jimmy goes for breakfast.

Ducky was given his breakfast, two pancakes, just enough maple syrup, and two over-easy eggs. _"I didn't know hostages got feed so well," chucking to himself. _

"Well, Dr. Mallord," he began.

"Oh, please call me Ducky."

"Ok, Ducky, do you know why you're here?"

"No, I don't."

"You have had close contact with the NCIS agent who killed Ari. He was a friend and I want to know who."

"I don't know, the whole team was gathered together when we got the news. I was going to do the autopsy today, but it seems you have other ideas."

He then left Ducky to finish his breakfast, laced with a special formula; his captor will get the truth out of him, one way or another.

Mr. and Mrs. McGee sat, still stunned through all of this. Their son was killed, his girlfriend was knocked up, and they were sitting at a NCIS safe house like somebody who needed watching over. Wanting to be a part of their grandchild's life, they called Abby hopping they could set up some kind of schedule.

"Hello?"

"Abby? This is Mrs. McGee, but please call me Laura."

"Hello, any reason why you called?"

"Yes, I was wondering what kind of schedule we could set up so I can see my grandchild, once they are born."

"Well, I do work some crazy hours at NCIS, but at least once a month, maybe two depending on what cases, and all major holidays. Like Christmas and Thanksgiving, and birthdays."

"Ok, maybe during summer break they could spend a week or two with us?"

"Sure, I'm not real close with my parents so I really hoped you guys would want to be involved."

"Of course we do, it's our first grandchild, and if you ever need anything during your pregnancy, left me know."

"I will thank you Laura."

"You're welcome Abby, Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

They both hung up, feeling satisfied.

Gibbs walked into Jenny's den, seeing her in the study.

"Hey Jen," he came up behind her chair and sat his hands on her shoulders.

"Leroy."

"Any news on Ducky yet?"

"Nope. I thought about what you offered me last night."

_Last Night_

_They pulled away from the kiss. "That's what you want?"_

"_Yes Jen, what I've always wanted."_

"_There is something you're not telling me, or is it asking me."_

"_Jen, will you break rule 12 with me?"_

_With that, she got up and walked out. Gibbs knew she needed time to think._

"And…."

"Yes, Leroy, yes."

He pressed his mouth against her lips.

**How fall with Tony and Ziva go?**

**Is EVERYONE in the team braking rule 12?**

**What will happen to Ducky?**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**I love my readers!**

**KaylaalyaK**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…..just the McGee's and the ideas!**

**Chapter 13!**

Ducky sat, he wanted to talk. In walked his captor, "Are you ready to talk to me yet?", he whispered into Ducky's left ear.

"Yes, I'll talk."

"Tell me, who killed Ari?"

"Why, I don't know. The whole team was gathered when Gibbs received the call."

"Who is Gibbs?"

"The team leader, his team is the best in the building."

"Tell me more about the team."

Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist; he picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. Laying down, Ziva on her back, Tony on top, Ziva quickly flipped them.

"I knew you liked to be on top," Tony laughed softly.

They pulled the others shirt off, braking the kiss for as little time as possible.

Ziva's phone broke the silence.

"Oh, just great," Ziva companied going to answer it.

Kate walked out of the shower, smelling the cooking Jimmy made for the two of them. They eggs were perfectly cooked, over-easy just like she likes. The hash browns were crisped just right. They sat down to their light breakfast, with orange juice. They chatted about their college years as they ate. Old loves and summers with the family. Laughing was very common at this table.

Finishing, the couple began to clear the table. Just as Kate was putting her dishes into the dishwasher, her phone went off.

"Now who could that be," she wondered as she walked over to answer.

Abby sat in the doctor's office, her first appointment. She had been waiting for a half an hour already. The nurse with the pearly white smile stepped out, and said, "Abby." Two girls stood Abby, and an older woman well into her second trimester. "The younger Abby," the nurse conformed. Abby continued into Doctor Johnson's office, a small cubical.

"Hello Abby," she smiled as she welcomed the younger girl.

"Hey, I'm really scared. This is my first baby, their dad is dead, I got drunk last night, fighting a hangover now…."

"Abby, dear, you're rambling."

"Sorry, I do that a lot."

"Let's start with getting drunk, you know that's bad for your baby right?"

"Yes and I'm feel really bad about it!"

"Now why did you get drunk?"

Abby explained the McGee thing and what happened, along with not being close with her parents and the McGee's offer to help with the little one.

"Now, Doc, when can I find out the gender?"

"First off call me Leah, in about a month you should be able to tell the gender. Now are you sure you want to know the gender?"

"Of course! How else am I going to shop correctly?"

The McGee's had everything planned out for their oldest child, and only son's, funeral. A sad process that had everyone in tears, mainly just the mother and sister. Phil, Tim's father, didn't cry much, or talk much, but he did some of both on this day. The weather was bright, a good day to be outside. A crisp 70 degree, little wind, and the sun was shining brightly, one might say a good Friday to call in "sick".

They had bloodshot eyes, red patches under their eyes, and black clothes.

**(A/N—Poor McGee's!)**

They spend most of the afternoon in silence, only the T.V. and their sobs could be heard.

**Will they get anything useful out of Ducky?**

**Will the new found couples stay in bed or take a walk?**

**How will Abby's appointment finish out with?**

**This and more in the upcoming chapters!**

**Any ideas for what can happen are welcome!**

**Just a warning, but I may have to change the rating to M for future chapters…**

**Let me know what you think, or any ideas you have!**

**Thanks**

**KaylaalyaK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I, KaylaalyaK, as much as I disapprove about what I'm going to say, do NOT own NCIS**

**Thanks for the reviews and here is Chapter 14!**

Ziva, Tony, and Kate all walked into the bull pen. Gibbs called Ziva, who called Kate after saying she already "called" Tony. Everyone thought Ziva had already moved out.

"Boss, why are we here?" Tony whined, everyone thought he was just trying to get out of work, but Ziva knew he wanted to continue where they had left off earlier.

"Ducky's missing, find him," was all the "Boss" said as he walked down to Abby's lab. "And get Abby in here."

Walking into Abby's lab, Gibbs sees the slightly knocked up girl, her bump just starting to show.

"How was the appointment Abs?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of her name, and turned around to see the sliver haired, older man, she thought of as a father. "Just fine, found out of gender."

"Gonna tell me?"

"I wanted a girl so she wouldn't remind me of McGee, but then I wanted a boy to remind me of McGee. I couldn't decide what I wanted, but now I know what I'm going to get. I'm going to have a little Timmy Jr. running around."

"Congrats, Abs. I'm sure everyone will love him."

Kate was going though phone records, Ziva though bank statements, and Tony thinking of who would want to kidnap Ducky.

"Who wants to take Ducky? He has no enemies, his stories are long and pretty boring most of the time, and he's sweet, like a grandfather. Again I ask who wants to take Ducky?"

"I do not know, even if I haven't known him long, I truly like the guy." Ziva added. Hearing a ping on her computer, Ziva looked at the IM Tony sent her. _"Just like you like me….should I be jealous?"_ She replied with, _"Nope, he's like a mentor, not a lover. You're my lover, my little hairy butt."_

They both laugh as the ping on Tony's computer goes off.

"Ok, what am I missing you two?" Kate asks.

"Nothing," Ziva replies, laughing as the ping went off on her computer. _"And you sweet checks, have no hairy butt, you like your hair elsewhere."_

Gibbs walks in, giving all his famous stare. The laughing and pinging stop as the trio gets back to work.

"Boss, why would anyone want Ducky?" Tony asks, looking for answers himself.

"That's what you're going to find out," was his response.

"Tony is next in charge, after Gibbs of course. He loves movies, is a player, and a great agent. Kate once worked for the secret service, an amazing profiler, and open to many things. Ari killed McGee, Ziva took his place. She's still new, she has 'ninja skills' as Tony likes to say, trained in the French Mafia, isn't scared of anything, or anyone, and doesn't mind one's private space. Abby, is our scientist, she is goth, Tim's old girlfriend, knocked up, and loving. Extremely loving and protective that one is. Jimmy is my helper. He is a horrible driver, always getting us lost, a little awkward in social situations, yet he learns fast and a great help."

"Any other relationships within co-workers?"

"Gibbs doesn't allow it, although he and Jenny are probably a couple."

"Who is Jenny?"

"The director of NCIS. She is strong, loyal, and cares about everyone that works for her. You don't worry much about her; she can take care of herself. You also don't mess with her, she will mess you up instead."

**How will the team and the McGee family take to a little Timmy Jr.?**

**Will Ducky live?**

**Will the team find out about Tony and Ziva? Kate and Jimmy?**

**Keep reading and your find out!**

**Love you! Love reviews!**

**Later**

**KaylaalyaK**


End file.
